


Goal

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Football | Soccer, M/M, Senior year, Very Mild Sporting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eren scores the winning goal....And his best friend.





	Goal

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy so this is unfinished. Read at your own risk. My friend and I collab’ed, but I wouldn’t be surprised if there were a lot of errors:)

Maria High School was located in a rather old building just outside the neighboring city of Shiganshina. It stood tall by a sprawling forest and housed over four-hundred students in its walls. Given its history and its numbers, the boarding school was tied heavily to its traditions, whether that was the Christmas Ball or the June Market, they stood the test of time. 

One of these many traditions was that after any won game, the team would parade around campus, making as much noise as they could. Most of the time it was just that, but tonight the quad was full to the brim of students in celebration after they’d won the finals, and Eren was in the center of it all. 

He’d kicked the final goal that had put them just one point ahead and everyone took the time to clap him on the back. Even the team coach was smiling despite his usual less-than-impressed demeanor. Armin watched for a moment, before stealing himself. This was his chance.

Taking a deep breath, Armin smiled widely as the butterflies in his stomach ran amok. Happily, he joined his best friend in the center of the crowd and given the adrenaline in his veins and the excitement in the air, he didn’t think twice about tackling him in a hug. Eren, though caught off guard, wrapped his arms tightly around him. 

Laughter bubbled in his chest as he pulled away, “Congratulations!” He nearly yelled over the crowd. Eren laughed along with him, joy tumbling from his lips like bells chiming in the crowd, and Armin took his chance. It was their senior year, it was now-- or never. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and with far less grace than he had intended, pressed their lips together. 

It only lasted for a second before he leaned away suddenly overcome by a wave of emotions that were driven by regret and embarrassment. Armin idly let go, as he saw the crown around them and Eren’s face painted a shade of red he hadn’t seen before. He figured he should quickly remove himself, but before he could tumble away Eren reached out and pulled him in by the waist.

“You know, you could have just slapped me on the ass like Reiner did.” Eren laughed.

“Yeah,” Armin chuckled, “But I didn’t want to.”

“On second thought, I’m glad you didn’t. It’s still stinging.”

Before Armin could think of a way to direct their conversation away from the topic of Eren’s ass, Sasha rushed over to them, Connie not far behind. 

“Did you two just kiss?” She shouted, a wide grin on her face.

“No,” Connie argued, “they just hugged, Sasha. It was a friendly hug because they’re best friends. Stop trying to push your agenda on them!” He hissed. “It was just a hug,” Connie repeated for emphasis. He sounded embarrassingly confident, almost cocky. “Right, Eren?”

Armin tried his best to stifle a laugh because it was definitely not the “friendly hug” Connie insisted it was.

“Uh-” Eren began, only to be cut off by Sasha, “You weren’t looking! You were staring at your phone scrolling away on Reddit, or whatever!”

“It was important! Plus it's not as if there's anything to see here!”

Sasha gestured to the two, “If it was so friendly why are they still holding each other-- face the music and pay up!”

The two idly watched as the couple began a full-on argument over the logistics of what had occurred. Armin found himself watching with a morbid curiosity drawing him into the mess before he felt Eren squeeze his hand. He faced him, and he leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “Do you want to go somewhere else?”

A shiver ran down his spine as he nodded, and the two slipped away from Connie and Sasha, and from the crowd until the noise was little more than an afterthought and they trailed along the empty campus sidewalks, hand in hand.

As the dormitory building came into view, Eren swung an arm around Armin's shoulder and pulled him close as they walked. Armin scrunched his nose, but he didn’t pull away. He just looked up at Eren, and chuckled, “Your jersey smells gross.”

“This is the smell of victory, Armin. It doesn’t smell gro-“ Eren cut himself off as he raised the jersey collar to his nose, “Okay, maybe it does.” He quickly pulled the shirt over his head, and tossed it onto his shoulder.

At one point or another, he would have been shy to stare so shamelessly at Erin’s build, but he wasn’t-- which was even a surprise to himself. His eyes raked along his toned chest and down to where his waistline just hung onto his frame.

“What are you looking at?” Eren asked nonchalantly, grinning at Armin’s sudden flush.

Armin rolled his eyes, grabbing his hand to pull him into the residence hall. “Don’t act innocent, Jaeger. You know exactly what you’re doing.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Eren shrugged as he hit the call button for the elevator.

“Don’t play dumb,” Armin warned, trailing his hands from his chest, up and around his shoulders. He leaned in closer, his lips hovered teasingly close to Eren.

The electronic ding rang out notifying them it had arrived, or in this case, it warned them that someone could be on the other side of the sliding doors. Armin pulled away quickly, clasping his hands behind his back. 

Eren rolled his eyes playfully and leaned in to whisper, “Now who’s trying to act innocent?” He teased.

The sliding doors opened to reveal one of their classmates who Armin recognized immediately from Eren’s games. She was not shy when it came to her cheers or with her tacky posters cheering Eren on. 

“Hey, Eren!” She greeted cheerfully, with a bright smile as they walked into the small elevator. “I heard you won your game tonight.” 

“Well, it was a team effort, but yeah, I did.” Eren grinned. 

She laughed, “No doubt! You’re the best player on the team!” She said, smiling, “So, you going to the after-party?”

Eren’s hand fell idly around Armin’s waist as he shrugged, “Don’t know yet.”

Armin, on the other hand, felt his face flush at both the gesture and the insinuation. Though, the girl must have noticed as she quickly spoke up, reminding them of her presence, “Yeah. Sorry I couldn’t make the game tonight, but I was hoping to catch up with you there,” her words trailed off, “Thought… It looks like you’re gonna be busy with something else, hm?” She hummed in a faux sickly-sweet voice that set his teeth on edge. 

Eren, not quite sure how to handle the remark smiled nervously, “No, I-“

Armin cut him off. He leaned his head on his shoulder and pressed a hand on his bare chest, then turned to look at her. 

“He sure is,” Armin answered for him and put on the sweetest fake smile he could muster. The elevator dinged once more and the door opened just in time to avoid an awkward silence. Armin quickly walked into the hallway and began heading toward their dorm. When Eren caught up to him, he looked at him astonished and Armin remembered that he had the same look on his face when they went to the beach for the first time. 

“Damn, I didn’t doubt you had it in you, but where did that come from?”

“I always saw her at your games waving around those gaudy posters. She spelled your name wrong once.” Armin opened the door and pulled Eren inside. He made sure to close the door behind them.

“I never noticed. I wasn’t looking at her.” Without warning, Eren lifted Armin up against their door. Armin’s legs wrapped around the other’s waist and his arm wrapped around his neck. 

Eren leaned in to kiss him. It was nothing like their rushed first kiss where the entire student body could openly gawk at their very public display of affection. Behind the closed door of their dorm it was just Eren and Armin. Like it always had been.

Armin held on tighter as Eren carried him from the door to his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> When I was 12 years old I had this idea in my head that when i’m 18 I would write Eremin smut. I’m 18. I told my friend about it and we wrote this together. ALAS, i am a WEENIE and could not write actual smut. You can finish this in the comments or your mind or what not:)


End file.
